Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the oldest surviving school of magic in the modern world. The ancient school was founded 1500 years ago by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw when they came together to build the world's greatest magical institution. Currently, the International Confederation of Wizards, which ranks all wizarding educational institutions, Hogwarts is the fifth greatest Wizarding School in the world and has been within the top five for over two hundred years. Hogwarts Castle Fifteen hundred years ago, the four founders of Hogwarts jointly acquired the plot of land on which they would build their school. Upon mapping out the vast grounds and lands which they would use for their school, they erected massive wards and enchantments to secure their new property. The four founders built Hogwarts, enchanting each stone and plank of wood that they poured into the school. The vast structure took seventeen years for them to build, but upon completion, Hogwarts Castle became the single most magically rich structure in the Wizarding World at the time. To this day, in fact, there is no known building in the entire world with such raw amounts of magical energy within it. Hogwarts Castle has one hundred and seven classrooms across twelve floors. Most of these classrooms are left unused for decades at a time but are available for use by any staff member or student as needed. There are two large ballrooms which, at different points throughout Hogwarts' history, have been used to host vast parties and galas for the school. There are two hundred and forty-two staircases scattered around the school, and many of those staircases move and change directions at varying intervals. The castle has seven towers of varying heights; two of which are used to house two of the four house dormitories. One other is the Astronomy Tower, for classes, and the remaining four are all smaller in size and house classrooms and passages of the castle. One such tower houses the hospital wing, and there are specific wards surrounding the tower to prevent infection from escaping into the rest of the school. In addition, Hogwarts extends four levels into the ground to house various levels of dungeons and rooms which have changed purposes several times throughout the year. On the first level below ground, the kitchens of Hogwarts are located as well as another of the house dormitories in the school. Further down, on the fourth sub-level, the final house dormitory is located. The grounds of Hogwarts are vast; encompassing acres of forest filled with all sorts of Magical creatures and plants. The castle sits atop a cliff overlooking the massive Great Lake, which also houses many aquatic magical creatures, too. History School Rules Hogwarts Charter The Hogwarts Charter was the formal document created by the founders of Hogwarts which details their general outline of how the school is to be run, how the headmaster is determined, and various other aspects of the school's running. Over the course of their lives, the founders amended the charter several times, but since their deaths, it has not been altered at all. As such, the Charter is the highest and most absolute of all governing rules at Hogwarts. The breaking of Charter rules is grounds for immediate dismissal of any staff member. One of the most controversial rules in the Hogwarts Charter is the rule of absolute admission. When the founders created the Book of Admission to write down the names of every student that is to be invited to Hogwarts, they introduced the Rule of Absolute Admission to the Hogwarts Charter. This rule states that, if a child's name is in the Book of Admissions, then they must be invited to Hogwarts. No one is allowed to deny any who are born with magic from being admitted to the school. Naturally, considering various prejudices that have run rampent throughout the years, this has been a point of contention for the school. Still, in one thousand anf five hundred years, every student whose name appeared in the Book of Admission has been invited to attend. School Rules International Standards Ministry Standards Magical Defenses Faculty and Staff Hogwarts Governors The Governors of Hogwarts are the overseers of the school as a whole. They appoint the headmaster of the school, set tuition, establish classes, and determine policies. They are the final authority on all school matters, though they rarely get involved in the daily running of the school. The governors are responsible for monitoring the curriculums of the various classes, and they can add classes at their discretion. The Governors of Hogwarts were appointed by the Founders of Hogwarts after the unification of Albion under Arthur Pendragon. King Arthur, an alumnus of Hogwarts, wanted to keep the school autonomous. However, he was aware that the premier school of magic in Albion-as Hogwarts had already established itself to be-needed to be supervised in some way once the founders passed away. To that end, King Arthur reached an agreement with the founders to establish the Board of Governors. The Lords of the Thirteen Houses of the Peerage of Albion would all be given hereditary seats on the Board and allotted select powers. These thirteen families have had representatives on the Board of Governors ever since. Typically, the Lord is the school's governor. However, Should the Lord be deemed incompetent, incapable, or unable to perform their duties in any way, then the remaining governors can hold a vote to dismiss them from the board. When this happens, the lord would either appoint someone to the post if they are capable. If not, their closest family member would take the post, followed by the family seneschal. The lord can also elect to have someone else hold their position indefinitely, though they have the right to reclaim it at any point in this case. Current Governors of Hogwarts *Bruce McLaggen (Chairman) *Garrick Ollivander *Augusta Longbottom *Robert Higgs (on behalf of Harry Potter) *Amos Diggory *Caractacus Burke *Amelia Bones (on behalf of Erik Bones) *Emmaline Black *Bartemius Crouch Sr. *Narcissa Malfoy *Malcolm Flint *Bellona Lestrange *Callum McKinnon Administration School Departments Hogwarts has departments filled with educators for the various subjects that the school teaches. While classes are primarily taught by the department heads, each department has various other experts in their fields to act as researchers, run classes, act as tutors, and host lectures for their particular subject matter for the students to attend. Occasionally, these professors even offer classes in specified fields of their subject matter to allow more in-depth study. Transfiguration Department Department Head: Minerva McGonagall Additional Professors: *Cailan Urquart *Deborah Dromorly *Veranda Rowle *Willard Craft Herbology Department Department Head: Pomona Sprout Additional Professors: *Persephone Thawne *Faunus Reinhardt *Trixton Mallard *Jethro Monahan Potions Department Department Head: Severus Snape Additional Professors: *Chronos Stranton *Juliet Jellicent *Aquata Streem *Daggeron Bowen Charms Department Department Head: Filius Flitwick Additional Professors: *Allura Danvers *Verity Kadmos *Maxwell Wright *Earnest Remming *Quinton Drake History of Magic Department Department Head: Cuthbert Binns Additional Professor: *Nathaniel Heywood *Caesar Whitney *Abraham Nabor *Perry Knowles *Fern Zebulon Astronomy Department Department Head: Aurora Sinestra Additional Professors: *Celestros Gibbons *Harold Jordan *Vida Rocca Defense Against the Dark Arts Department Department Head: Quirinus Quirrell Additional Professors: None Currently Care of Magical Creatures Department Department Head: Silvanus Kettleburn Additional Professors: *Rubeus Hagrid *Wilhemina Grubbl-Plank Arithmancy Department Department Head: Septima Vector Additional Professors: *Janus Jodine Muggle Studies Department Department Head: Charity Burbage Additional Professors: *Maurice Winston *Charles Xavier Divination Department Department Head: Sybill Trelawney Additional Professors: None Currently Wizarding Law Department Department Head: Elle Woods Additional Professors: *Emmett Richmond *Vivian Kensington Wizarding Economics Department Head: Aurum Ingewood Additional Professors: * Argentum Inglewood * Hades Emerston Wizarding Literature Department Head: Charlotte Bradbury Additional Professors: * Joanne Rowling * Bradley Benning Wizarding Art Department Head: Josephine Picardy Additional Professors: * Mozart Caffrey Magical Theory Department Department Head: Blaine Anderson Additional Professors: * Jasper Whitlock * Francine Gordon Ghoul Studies Department Department Head: Scryer Frenton Additional Professors: * Griffin Felton Healing Department Department Head: Poppy Pomfrey Additional Professors: * Ether Mallory * Asclepius Crabbe * Hygeia Macmillan Warding Department Department Head: Damien O'Hagen Additional Professors: * Terminus Camberly * Olivia Alroy Alchemy Department Department Head: Ophelia Selwyn Additional Professors: * Elliot Nacrene Additional Staff * Argus Filch (Cartetaker) * Rolanda Hooch (Flight Instructor/Extracurricular Supervisor) Trivia Category:Harry Potter Fandom